This invention relates to fuses whose casing, or fuse tube, is closed by a pair of plug terminals. It is known that this kind of fuse possesses great mechanical strength compared to other designs, and in particular, possesses an ability to withstand large internal pressures which, in turn, is conducive to effective arc extinction. Prior art fuses of the above character, however, have not been cost effective. This is due to the fact that the prior art designs of conductively connecting the ends of the fusible elements to the axially inner surfaces of the plug terminals are relatively involved and inflexible, i.e., adapted to few fuses having like ratings, or having other limitations.
It is, therefore, the prime object of this invention to provide fuses whose casing is closed by plug terminals and which are more cost-effective than prior art fuses of this description.
Another object of this invention is to provide fuses having plug terminals which fuses have various current-carrying capacities without need of any change of the plug terminals to achieve this end, and in which fuses the planar surfaces of the ribbon-type fusible elements are oriented radially, i.e., are arranged in radial planes, which is a preferred design feature in many fuse designs.
Other objects of the invention will become more apparent as this specification proceeds.